sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Fiona the cat
The Mobian persona of one of my originally human characters. About Fiona: Name: Fiona Full name: Fiona Roxanne Bartenelli Age: 24 years old D.O.B: April 24th Blood Type: A-B Nationality:Latino Hometown/Place of Birth; Mobius(barely) Current Residence: Nevada City Occupation: Ex-governmental interrogator, hitman, weapons specialists, and infiltrator Birth Order; Second Child(fraternal twin) Siblings: One(Terra Serenity Bartenelli) Combat Experience: Expert/Natural ability Income: N/A Spouse: None Martial Status: Single(definitely not ready to mingle) Height: 5'10 Weight:126 lbs Race:Puerto Rican/Hispanic Eye Color: Light Sea Blue Hair Color: Sunshine Yellow/Blonde Hairstyle: Straight(Originally), Ponytail(Usually). Distinguishing Features: Eyes Breed:Turkish Van (she's also mixed with a little Thai cat) Personality: Fiona is anything but mellow and positive.She has a very negative attitude towards even the simplest of things.Quite often, even though she's classified as an "Introvert" she is completely fine and quick to vocalize her opinion on something, whether it be her business or not. She gets annoyed by things she sees as trivial or plain redundant.Fiona is naturally abusive; both verbally and physically(depending on the person). She never backs down, and if she really confirms she will do something; it will most likely get done.She has a naturally competitive spirit, and strong sense of ownership towards things she feels define her.The most interesting thing about her personality; happens to be how unpredictable she is; she can go from calm, to extremely hysteric in a matter of mere seconds, often having mood swings because of her rather extreme case of explosive personality disorder.Surprising enough; she has a interior that would seem highly rare to anyone.Her mean attitude is actually just a frail attempt to keep people locked out from her bubble and away from her actual heart. This is mainly due to her occupation and past history.She doesn't want people getting in her way, or being tied down by others because she's always believed she will ultimately be a let-down or failure.If a person sees through her facade; she will usually be flustered and stubborn. And tiny hints of her girlish side will be displayed, making her seem more vulnerable and less aggressive then the usual killing machine she really is.All in all; she's a person with multiple layers and usually hard to figure out.Her heart and mind are never intertwined and her perception of things constantly changes. Weapon and Combat Proficiency: Being in multiple trials since she was sixteen; Fiona is a extremely dangerous opponent. She is skilled in multiple areas of martial arts, her most preferred style being a mixture of; MMA(joint-locks, arm-bars, counter striking), Judo( ground-fighting, takedowns, submissions) and kick-boxing(self-explanatory). If she's not bored with the fight; she may even throw in some capoeira moves.She is also quite skillful in Aikido(although she's more of the aggressive person so defense isn't her thing,usually). Since she is a genetically enhanced agent; her body is capable of producing two times the amount of adrenaline.With these said epinephrine sources; working it plays a factor in how much damage she actually can take before feeling it, as well as the perception of her surroundings and her sight-clairvoyance.To actually win against her one would need to actually strategize for it is nearly-impossible to stop her; no matter the opponent.The fact that she refuses to lose to anyone also comes into play. Weapon Proficiency : She happens to be the best handgun shooter in her agency.Her aiming unparalleled.Most of her lethalness with weapons comes from her killing intuition.(google it) Because she has the ability to already know how or where to harm or kill someone; she's able to attain headshot on four moving targets in under 3.4 seconds.(with her eyes closed) She is a natural with any gun; but because of her impatience she isn't a person to get trigger happy with just any gun.She prefers firearms with deadly accuracy, one's capable of fast reloading and light in her hands. Though; because of her attitude if something is bothering her at the time she may miss a bullet or two.Fiona is also a user of tactical knifes and other small weapons.She also has a profound knowledge on various pressure points to strike that would render her opponents quicker to lose certain features. Even without her adrenaline pumping and clairvoyanc; Fiona is still exceptionally strong. In her series she is shown to be able to lift people three times her weight and punch tgrouch solid metal.(steel) Although it still hurts like hell. Strengths and Weaknesses/Abilities: * Fiona is an excellent problem-solver * She has altered clairvoyance; giving her the ability to determine and see things before they actually happen(when producing adrenaline) * She has superhuman strength.(to an extent, mainly reacts to emotion and adrenaline) * Enhanced durability; is able to take a lot of damage and feel the effects some time later(no matter the injury) * Heightened Adrenaline; producing more epinephrine means more blood being pumped from the heart; more blood means more white blood cells.Resulting in a healing factor. * Because of aforementioned trait; depending on the injury and how much adrenaline, she could be liable to heal instantly. * Able to dish out damage as well as take it * Usually calm in a fight * Heightened bone density; Fiona's bones are extremely durable and structured.(she fell 16 stories on a car and only suffered a concussion) * Enhanced Speed and Reflexes; A common trait for most "A" class agents.Fiona is faster than most people and quite nimble. * Skilled with gun: She's basically a female deadshot or deathstroke * Superhuman Strength; She's lifted a standard military tank off the ground, you do math. * Augmented Senses; Could hear pretty much anything before, she went deaf in her left ear.Has 20/20 vision. Strong sense of smell. Her tastebuds react extremely to salt and anything sour(just one of the many things that piss her off) •Fiona recieves extremely strong premonitions of things that may or may not take place.This is more or less a heightened form of Danger Intuition, she can see actions or hear statements before they are actually done or said.This comes in handy within fights for it gives her the ability to adapt to any given scenario.Since it is a reflex of the mind; her body usually is able to absorb any form of damage and not feel the full effects until hours later. Weaknesses: * She's usually very unimpressed in a fight; resulting in her not taking people seriously mainly because she doesn't give a fuck * Sometimes her rage gets the best of her. * Because her body is so genetically enhanced; she usually ends up being extremely sluggish and grouchy after any amount of strenuous activity.(this only happens after a said task or fight is over with) * She is quick to judge others yet does not like to be judged. * Highly likely she'll curse 7 times out 8 sentences... * She's actually pretty reckless * Has no regard for her or others personal safety * Dislikes working with people * Anti-Social * Her eyes can be extremely scary sometimes * Does what she wants pretty much all the time * Smokes a ton of cigarettes * Drinks a lot * She's pretty inconsiderate; not caring about race, nationality, gender, sexual preference, and or appearance. * Oblivious to own emotions; usually doesn't understand or accept them * Pretty self-conscious on the inside * Internally fragile on the inside * She doesn't like her boobies(they're B cups) * Sometimes "too" competitive * A raging drunk most of the time * Hates cats * SHE'S A EXTREME BITCH (Trivia:) Habits: Smoking, Drinking, Fighting General Demeanor: Usually cold and distant.Not wanting to be disturbed or even spoken to; unless she is vocalizing something herself.She may come across as agitated and rude to the average person. Educational Background: Some Highschool Prejudices: Hates individuals who give her advice she feels as though unneeded.People who are superior and tell her what to do.Lousy and slow drivers.People that are too optimistic. Intelligence: Doesn't understand complex and detailed situations involving math or science.However, she has shown average intelligence toward the English language and literature.As well as subjects revolving in her area of expertise. Mental Illnesses: Suffers from ODD, and naturally explosive personality. Has explosive personality disorder. Also diagnosed with Atelophobia. Fiona views herself similar to that of a monster; not only because of the events of her past and how people viewed her her, but, she ultimately feels that the side of her from "Tols"( Via; Initiative Program)is still within her, and she is frightened she could lose control again at any moment. * Being extremely self-conscious of her image(on the inside), Fiona feels as though people see her more as a machine then a person * She is self-confident in regards to her near or superhuman abilities. * Fiona reacts more on sheer emotion then logic; often responding on how a said scenario makes her feel rather than rational thought. * Her core need is to be appreciated as a person and cares for outside her job * She is driven merely by the fact resistance is futile.If there is a situation or scenario she feels as though is inescapable; she comes to a conclusion that she must play along, even if she doesn't want to. * Having Atelophobia; She often questions herself what exactly is considered "right", and constantly blames herself for most mistakes made. Talents/Skills: Fiona is skilled within multiple areas of that similar to a detective and swat team member.She is quick to put missing pieces of a puzzle together; whether she ultimately wants to or not.She is extremely skilled with a gun; so skilled she is able to attain headshot on multiple moving targets with her eyes closed.She has natural experience in hand-to-hand combat, ranging in multiple fighting styles from Aikido, capoeira, judo, and MMA. She also a kickass driver. •Fiona is so genetically enhanced that her taste buds were nullified to the point even the slightest amount of salt or sour taste will react extremely greater than it is. •Fiona's favorite meal happens to be a bacon cheeseburger with fried onions no tomatoes or pickles, curly fries(unsalted of course) and a chocolate milkshake.If she's in a good mood at the time She's likely to get peice of pie as well. •Fiona is allergic to cats; which is why she hates them. •As a child; Fiona possessed a fond interest in boyish things; like sports, video games, and bugs. Other girls often ridiculed or teased her. •Although she can make sexually explicit comments and references with ease; Fiona has never experienced the pleasure of intimacy.Mainly because shes never been given though opportunity.But, this only further hints she's actually curious about it. •She's not fond of children because she believes they are the spitting image of herself when she was a child; A weak, defenseless and helpless thing. This is displayed multiple times in her official series Bang. •Out of all the females that are within the first two installments of the Bang series. She actually likes Roberta the most; mainly because Robbie doesn't constantly nag her and is big on the whole "Entitled to more than one option" thing. When Roberta sacrifices herself on the speeding train that was rigged with C4; that is the first event that really pushed her emotional and psychological faculty to the ever-growing brink of insanity. Fiona's base personality was inspired by Revy of Black Lagoon. However; that is literally all. There are major differences between, especially in terms of of explosiveness, psychological faculity, abilities, and view points of life. Fiona was originally a task force agent gone rogue; and had ties with Japan, she was an extremely lethal agent than.But was never developed enough to be finalized. In her original debut; "Loosing Faith, but keeping hope." Her name was actually Faith, she had blonde hair and red eyes. A thicker build and other different traits. In her debut story she's supposed to fall for her planned love interest a lot faster. Fiona, like Sawyer...Is sometimes uncertain about her sexual preference. Fiona has actually nveer fondled, or curiously explored herself as a woman.Yet; It could be said she has done research on such things; which is why she makes a ton of comments about explicit actions for clarity of whether or not things may be true. Fiona originally did not have any tattoos. Fiona is likely to get a tramp-stamp tattoo of Sawyer's name on her lower back because of a bet she made with the 25 year old before there fight.Since they actually end up fighting so fiercly that they both go unconscious at the same time while standing up.The agreement was supposed to be vice-versa. However; Sawyer, unfortunately did not make it long enough for this to happen. The decision to make Fiona carry out the agreement is still being decided. Quotes: "None of this is normal alright? We will never be normal people, The only thing seperating us from heaven and hell; are the restraints they got us hooked on to."(To Chase) "I don't know why....And I don't know how.....But everything is~ It's always so clear right before it happens....I always See the calamity....But never do i; Never do I have a way of stopping it....Killing isnt what I want to do....But my body, the way everything falls into place right before I pull that trigger; makes it feel like I have to...." "I've got about 3 seconds before I completely lose my shit; and I'm telling you right fuckin now; I'd make Batman my bitch if he'd come out the damn shadows..." " I could've put a hollow-tip right through that hollow little skull of yours when I first got here. I'd say that's being nicer than a southern homestruck faggot in a gay bar..." "Is it just me or does EVERYTHING you create have some shitty down-side?!"(Fiona to Marcella) "Cut the philosophical bullshit; i don't know what dumb blonde you take me for, cause I'm not my sister." "I don't need your sympathy, do you fuckin get it? I was enhanced so I wouldn't feel that, so it won't get you anywhere anyhow...." "Sometimes I wonder if you have a vagina; Cause you're always bitchin and moanin like you're getting fucked." "Please tell me this isn't fuckin happening! Did this condom head bastard really send us on a fuckin rescue mission?" "Here's something you don't seem understand lover-boy; Every second wasted on pleasantries is another someone's thinking about killing you...." "I don't lose...I don't care how strong you are; the only good thing that came from those projects is that I calculatively adapt to everything. There isnt a scenario that'll ever happen that I didn't already see comind before hand." "Even when they fire my ass; I still don't get enough space to shove two fuckin fingers up my vagina....Sheesh..." "I think it's time you untuck your turtle-neck, sorry-excuse for a cock and grow a pair. People won't kill themselves..Wel, actually; they will....But it's quicker if you just murder them all... and loads more fun..." "Ah, go tie Lesley up and dip her ball-gag in ecstasy; Maybe if you scissor-fuck her right she'll orgie so hard she'll die." "I just want it to be known; If this was a different scenari..and I was getting paid way more than this; Id personally kill each and every one of you....Take it hard like a cock or ignore it; I don't give a fuck....It'll just be something new to shove up your ass if you get teary-eyed over It." "It's like these guy just get paid to die or somethin...." "Argh! Jimmeny-Fuckin-Cricket, it's hotter than Satan's sperm here!! I mean God; You could make pancakes on Sawyer's gozangas if they weren't always so busy occupying man meat...Jesus Christ..." "Everything that I thought was real in my life; Turned out to be a lie.....So what does that say about me as a being? Is my name even Fiona? Did Beeman really mold me into this killing-machine; or was I like this from the beginning?" "Y'know why they label me as; "unpredictable"? Cause there ain't no tellin what the fuck I might do....." "Let's see how much you know with a bullet hole in your head." "I don't need to go undercover at all; My rap sheet is to known for that..." "Well, 'Cuse me ya little shit....Don't forget the real person who saved your ass..." "Can someone please just snap her fuckin neck already? Like seriously; just one good twist and it'll be done. I'd do it myslef, but; I thought I would give you guys a chance this time....." "Oh christ; You're like one of those 90's arcade bosses that keeps comin back with the same fuckin plan...I mean c'mon you look like the tin-man ear-fucked your mom or something..." "Check my resume bitch; Or at least get someone's help; I know your people weren't allowed to read for awhile but ain't a ounce of losing in my whole body..." "Listen Kid; I'm not some hero, alright? Don't ever look at me like that; I'm not your savior, but I can be your killer. Which is why I get the job Done." "I've finally come to terms with myself; That the only person capable of judging me is me; that the only person capable of controlling me; Is me. My name is Fiona Roxanne Bartenelli; And I am the only person with the power of destroying myself, but more importantly..... I'm the first person here with enough power to kick your ass to hell's front gate.And walk outta that bitch with no burns, because "Satan" himself brings all his ideas to me, fucker." Flash Precognition/Red eyes: When Fiona's eyes shift to a bright almost fiery red color; She is currenly within a "Limitless" state of being. Directly and often explained through the course of her series; even more so in "Bang; Fatally Limitless", it is the heightened and ever-expanding of her Flash Precognition and killing intuition to its full potential. When this mode is activated, which usually only happens during life-ending or adrenaline based scenarios- Fiona gains abilty beyond the basic understanding of science and supernatural complexities. Her brain receives split-second premonitions and send those signals to the eyes; projecting the path and certain outcomes to decisions and movements.It relaxes her central nervous system, allowing her mind and body to function incoherently. Her body becomes nearly undamaged from any type of wound until hours or days later, she is more likely to have a increased regeneration process, and a even more deadly intuition and instinct. She sees openings before they happen, and even though she can't determine weak points for paralysis she still some how can incoperate that type of fighting in her Arsenal. Fiona basically becomes one with herself and her surrounding, all for her own benefit. The primary setback to this is that it takes a extreme toll on her mental stability, and it also cannot be consistently sought upon, otherwise she is likely to lose control over herself. Category:Cats Category:Females